User talk:76859Thomas
freddieholc RIGHT THAT'S IT. I KEEP TELLING EVERYONE I WILL SAY IT FOR THE FINAL TIME I WILL DO THEM AFTER I HAVE DONE ALL MY FILMS. I WILL NOT DO THE CHRONICLES UNTIL I DONE MY FILMS. FILMS, FILMS, FILMS, FILMS, FILMS. END OF IT RIGHT NOW. ok RIGHT!!! PLEASE STOP. NO MORE QUESTIONS!!! I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN NOT ANSWAER EVERYONE'S QUESTIONS. Other messages if you upload the father christmas, cars and cars 2 posters, I promise I won't ask you about posters again. I am just checking to make sure that you still have your YouTube channel. Do you want the scripts for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''episodes? Do you want to work on the episodes of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles? Do you want some more heroes, more villains and writing the story parts of the episodes of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles? Sorry, please forgive me. Good luck on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Would you please upload Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas, Pooh's Adventures of Cars ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2? I promise I will not ask about the posters again. Promise? Where are you?! I missed you so much! Good luck on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid. Would you please upload the rest of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures ''series 3 posters, expect for ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway? I promise I will not ask you about the posters again. Promise? I'm sorry, please forgive me. There was enough songs for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chornicles? Would you please upload Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team poster? I promise I will not ask you about the posters again. Promise? Do the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters and The Adventures Team poster at the end of 2013. I add the plot for Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery ''for you. Would you please upload Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team poster. I promise I will not ask you about the rest of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures ''posters again. Oh, sorry. Please forgive me. Are feeling better already? You are my #1 best friend in the world! What the beautiful posters you made. Freddie, Can you make a new poster of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team and add Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky in it? How are you feeling? Better? Sorry to bug you. But, how are you feeling? How many days when you feel better? Easter? How are you feeling? Do you feel better? What are you doing with your series? Are you working on ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid? Why'd you take away the adventures team and the rough gang part? Your still doing the posters for the movies, the adventures team and the rough gang aren't you? WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!! I SAID ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!